Garber
Garber was Colonel Stuart's first lieutenant in an operation to free South American drug lord General Ramon Esperanza by taking over Dulles International Airport's control tower's systems. He was portrayed by Don Harvey in Die Hard 2: Die Harder. Die Hard 2 Seizing Dulles Tower Garber was marching with Colonel Stuart and other members in their former unit at the hotel near Dulles airport. After speaking with Colonel Stuart on the encoded radio at the phone booth, Garber met up with two men, Miller and Cochrane at the airport lounge, discussing about the status of the rest of the group, the winter storm, which contributes in their favor. After allowing Miller and Cochrane to carry out their assignments, Garber met up with Colonel Stuart and informs that they have a problem with personnel due to a last minute replacement. After reporter Samantha Coleman comes to them and Stuart gives her a "Fuck and You" reply, Garber blocks the camera and both he and Stuart walked away from her and her cameraman. Garber was the mercenaries who are setting up airport equipment in the nearby Hidey Lake Community Church and powering up the system, cutting the systems in the control tower. Overseeing the operation Garber was among the mercenaries controlling the makeshift airport equipment in the church. He tried to contact the mercenaries in the Annex skywalk for a situation report, but was not getting a response from them. When a mercenary, Kahn came down and says through the intercepted from Dulles chief engineer Leslie Barnes that their people took out their SWAT team, Stuart and Garber realized that their team is also dead and Stuart retaliates by crashing Windsor 114 into runway 29, killing all onboard. Garber showed satisfactory over the crash, possibly because of revenge for their dead comrades. After Esperanza's plane has arrived in Dulles airspace, Garber assists in landing the plane. Then he hears gunshots on the radio. Then as Esperanza's calls a mayday on the encoded radio, he passes it to Stuart. Then after successfully ensuring Esperanza's safe landing in runway 25R, Garber joins Stuart, Kahn and Thompson head for the runway. Then they see John McClane taking Esperanza at the plane and opened fired at him. Although Thompson was killed, McClane was locked in the cockpit. Garber was among the mercenaries who fired at the cockpit to try to kill McClane. Then he, Stuart and Kahn threw grenades in the cockpit and cleared away in the SUV. Although McClane escapes through the ejection seat, Garber made it back to church with Esperanza, Stuart and Kahn. Death While the trip wire alarm sounded, Garber informs the others that Army Special Forces coming in from all sides. Then all of the surviving mercenaries switch their magazines to blank, knowing that it was Major Grant and the rest of their men. They faked a firefight with blanks to deceive everyone else. After booby-trapping the airport equipment with C4, Garber and the others went to the snowmobiles at the back of the church. After Burke was killed, Garber stops and turns around, only to be shot twice in the chest by McClane. The already dead mercenary fell off his snowmobile, allowing McClane to use it to pursue the remaining mercenaries. He was the eighth mercenary to be killed by McClane, and the ninth man lost in the operation. Quotes *"No pictures, you pinko bitch!" *"God loves the infantry." *"15:51. Mark." *"Carry out your assignments." Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters